InsomniesPart 2
by Moon N Roselyne
Summary: Helen espérait un peu de repos...espérait..


Insomnies part 2

Auteur : Pokams

E-mail : 

Résumé :

Disclaimer : Parce que je l'avais oublié avant, mais bon il est inutile de vous préciser que Sanctuary, les studios, la charpente des studios, leurs murs, les gens qui y travaillent, ne m'appartiennent pas!

ndlr : Un énorme merci à Alex et Marine d'avoir [subit] mon écriture et de m'avoir aidé/conseillé/ corrigé/ pour cette fic! Ce texte, je vous le dédie!

Ndlr2 : *Se met **lamentablement **à genoux et vous prie de bien vouloir prendre une demi seconde pour me laisser une petite mini micro review! * x)

Merci de ne pas utiliser ce texte sans mon autorisation, quand bien même cette idée saugrenue vous viendrait à l'esprit ;)

Il était tard, elle soupira. Les aiguilles feraient encore le tour du cadran qu'elle n'aurait pas bougé de son siège. Mais avoir perdu, puis retrouvé sa place au sein du Sanctuary Network le tout après avoir passé un certain temps au Japon puis en Inde à essayer tant bien que mal de protéger une araignée géante, et des civiles, et de Wexford, impliquait une quantité inimaginable de paperasse. Son côté écologiste convaincue en prenait un coup, par la même occasion!

Alors qu'elle relatait les récents évènements sur son dossier, son esprit dériva, et elle pensa à ce triste sire de Forsythe, pas si mauvais au fond. Complètement stupide, oui! Mais pas un réel méchant. Lasse de l'administratif en cette heure avancée de la nuit, et souhaitant rendre comme un hommage personnel au jeune Edward; Helen posa sa plume, et referma son encrier. Oui, elle avait su évoluer avec son temps il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'après tant de tumultes, elle aimait revenir au calme et à la tradition. De plus selon elle, rien n'égalerait jamais le son de la plume d'oie qui crisse sur le papier.

L'ensemble des lampes éteintes- à défaut de sauver le papier, elle pouvait néanmoins faire de son mieux pour économiser un peu d'énergie- Helen quitta son bureau et se rendit à la bibliothèque. Son côté scientifique ne l'avait jamais emporté sur sa passion des livres, pensa t-elle en pénétrant dans l'immense pièce aux murs juchées de centaines de milliers d'ouvrages sur autant de sujets différents. Mais elle devait surement cela à l'éducation noble anglaise du XIXe siècle qu'elle avait reçu.

Elle soupira de nouveau, se refusant à la nostalgie, qui bien souvent était vite remplacée par une profonde mélancolie. Non, au lieu de cela elle ferma un instant les yeux et inspira à plein poumons : L'odeur du vieux livre relié à l'ancienne -et dans les règles de l'art- l'embauma. Elle rouvrit les paupières et esquissa un sourire à peine visible; cela l'avait toujours réconforté, une passion partagée par l'ensemble des Magnus lui avait dit un jour son père. Enfin, presque tous les Magnus songea t-elle. Elle secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la littérature anglaise du XIXe siècle : Un tel amassement de livres au cours des siècles demandait une organisation sans faille. Ce qui, par chance était un trait dominant de sa personnalité!

Elle se pencha sur la quatrième étagère en partant du bas « W... » «H.G Wells! » et se saisit d'une des œuvres du l'auteur fantastique; L'île du Docteur Morreau.

Le livre en main, Magnus pris le chemin de son aile personnelle, refuge privilégié de son corps tant que de son esprit.

Parfois, quand elle était fatiguée comme ce soir, elle regrettait presque d'avoir une si grande maison.

Les cris de ses résidents nocturnes se tarissaient tandis qu'elle rapprochait de ses quartiers. Au dernier croisement, elle s'arrêta, soupira, puis secoua négligemment la tête en empruntant le couloir de droite : Celui qui menait à la chambre de sa fille.

D'habitude elle prenait par la gauche : Cela lui faisait faire un détour de presque cinq minutes, mais c'était devenu presque une habitude depuis maintenant presqu'une année.

Seulement cette nuit elle était fatiguée, elle voulait un bain brûlant aux sels parfumés avant de s'installer dans son lit à baldaquin et dévorer son œuvre en la mémoire du jeune Forsythe. Alors elle prit sur elle, et de toute façon ce détour était ridicule; elle _devait_ pouvoir passer devant la chambre de sa fille se fustigea -elle.

Soudain, elle se figea : De la lumière filtrait par la porte entrouverte de la chambre d'Ashley. Son cœur rata un battement...Est ce que? Non c'était impossible..Mais pourtant...Elle déglutit, et commença à trembler. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était mise à courir vers la chambre, elle ouvrit la porte en grand, le souffle court.. Et là...Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, une rage irrationnelle monta en elle, de la bile lui remontant jusque dans la gorge, la faisant déglutir avec difficulté.

Elle n'eut que faire du regard horrifié de sa jeune recrue, et ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase.

«-Helen je...Commença la jeune indienne.

-Silence, posez ce cadre et sortez d'ici. S'entendit-elle répondre.»

Kate s'exécuta, se leva fébrilement les yeux rivés sur le sol.

La jeune femme n'osa lever le regard qu'en passant devant elle.

«-Je suis navrée...balbutia t-elle

-Sortez de la chambre de ma fille et retournez vous coucher. Je vous prierais lors de vos insomnies, Mlle Freelander, de vous trouver autre occupation qu'une curiosité déplacée. Cracha t-elle d'une seule traite tandis que les jointures de sa main gauche blanchissaient, tant elle serrait la poignée de porte.

-Bien, docteur.»

Puis la jeune femme quitta les lieux sans se faire prier.

Une fois l'intruse partie, les épaules d'Helen s'affaissèrent, sa gorge se serra. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide pour espérer..?

Elle soupira, son regard azur balaya la pièce : Rien n'avait changé. La pièce, tout comme elle n'attendait que son retour. Sans s'en rendre compte-son corps avait décidément pris le contrôle ce soir songea t-elle-, elle fit quelques pas hésitants à l'intérieur de la pièce, et se retrouva devant le bureau d'Ashley. Elle hasarda un regard sur les papiers trainant ça et là : Une commande d'armes incomplète, une liste de course, et un brouillon contenant divers gribouillis dont un croquis de nubbin dessiné très sommairement- elle sourit en pensant que sa fille était aussi douée qu'elle pour le dessin. Helen se retourna, hésita un moment puis ouvrit l'armoire, l'odeur de sa fille, comme elle s'y attendait, emplit ses narines : une odeur de vanille et de poudre d'arme. Aussi paradoxal que son être, juste à son image. _Son_ odeur... Elle ferma les yeux, son esprit s'enivrant de souvenirs auxquels s'était refusé à penser depuis.. Depuis. Helen referma précipitamment la porte de l'armoire, et se dirigea à grande enjambées vers la porte, éteignit la lumière et verrouilla la porte, non sans oublier, cette fois-ci, d'emporter la clef avec elle.


End file.
